great story of love
by rockinprincess
Summary: ino, tenten, and hinata tries to make sakura get along with sasuke , but will there plans work? and what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

autors note: hey guys,i am new at typing stories so pls be kind,

and pls review

* * *

**chapter - 1**

**will they both ever be with each other**

in a peace full morning when the sun shines brightly

"NOOOOOOOOO . i am late late late , l am always late" says a certain pinkette as she runs to the toilet

sakura comes out of the toilet and ran down stairs towards the door and went out of her home without having her breakfast [her parents are over sea's

* * *

**In school**

"at last , i have reached" sakura enters the school and she dosen't find any students "is today a holiday . how can that be?"

"sakura " says a mysterious sound from behind [well, not that mysterious]

" kakashi sensei"

"why did you come this early"

"what do you mean early look its already" sakura looks into her watch"ITS SIX"

"yes , what did you think?"

"huh , i have gotta get that clock fixed"

"any way " kakashi's sweat drops "now that you are already here, would you mind keeping this books in your class"

"uh, no" says sakura as she takes the books from him

* * *

**In class**

sakura reaches the class " i'll keep the books on the table" sakura turns and goes to her seat when she sees a mysterious figure sitting on the seat beside hers sakura gets really scared and "AAAAAAAAAH" shouts sakura

"quit shouting its only me" says the figure

"SASUKE"

"..."

"what are you doing this early"

"nothing , any probs"

"no"sakura goes and sits on her seat and she takes a book and starts reading

after a while "sasuke, do you always come this early"

"hmmm"

"does that men yes"

"hmmm"

"huh"

and again after a while " sasuke, do you enjoy reading"

"hmm"

after awhile "sasuke..."

"would you shut up"

"why you little" sakura boils up but calms down and continues reading

* * *

**after a long time [about 2 hours]**

"hey sakura" says a blonde as she enters the class

"hey ino"replies sakura

"hi sasuke" says shikamaru

"hmm" was all what sasuke says

"so sakura what time did you come to school any way?"

"about six"

"huh , what were you doing all this time?"

"nothing "

"no need to hide it sakura"

"hide what?"

"come on sakura we both know what am i talking about"

"what are you talking about?"

"huh , i was wrong you weren't doing anything"

"well"

"yeah , yeah"

"i was reading"

"come on sakura , why don't you go out with sasuke?"

"I GO OUT WITH SASUKE , upsy sorry"

"sakura, what did you just say" asks sasuke

"uh , nothing she didn't say anything" replies ino

"thats what i thought" says sasuke as he continues doing what ever he was doing

"thank's ino"

"welcome , but i am still very angry with you "

"and that's because?"

"YOU DONT HAVE A BOY" shouts ino as sasuke and shikamaru look's at her questioningly

"uh , nothing , you can do whatever you were doing" says ino

after sometime hinata and tenten comes in

"hey" says tenten

"hi" says ino and sakura . hinata and tenten runs towards there friends but before they could start talking...

"ok children buts on seats " says there class teacher tsunade [the principal too]

classes continues...

**In chemistry class

* * *

**

"yo, childrens" says there teacher

"YOU ARE LATE" shouts a blonde from behind

"oh , was i really , i am sorry i was helping an old women cr..."

"SHUT UP, HOW MANY TIMES IN A WEEK DO YOU HELP AN OLD WOMEN"

"thats enough naruto, we shall now begin the class. now i am going to say each one of you your partners for tommorow's project..."he begins

"1] neji and tenten"

"yes" shout's tenten. all students looks at her "huh, did i say something"

"2] ino and shikamaru"

"3] hinata and naruto" when the teacher says this hinata faints [due to happiness{of course}]

" hinata are you alright" says ino as everyone looks at hinata all worried

"naruto take her to the infirmary"

"..."

"4] sakura and..."

_inner sakura : not sasuke , __not sasuke_

_ine: sasuke. sasuke , come on say sasuke_

**In cafeteria

* * *

**

ring , ring "hello" says tenten

"hey , tenten . come to the toilet right now and dont bring sakura " says ino

"okay, but ..." and ino cuts the phone "why?"

"tenten , who was it?" asks sakura

"huh , oh, umm, ino"

"why did she call?"

"she fall down the stairs and she is in the clinic so she called me"

"oh, my is she ok ? , can i come?"

"no ,there's no need sit here and continue eating"

"uh , ok"

**In toilet

* * *

**

"why did you call me?" asks tenten to ino " why is neji , shikamaru and naruto in girls washroom?" and "why is hinata here too?"

"tenten why do you have a lot of questions?" asks neji

"shut up neji"

"well its is a meeting" answer's ino

"meeting for?"

"sasuke and sakura aren't going along with each other" explains neji

"so we are planing to bring them along" says naruto

"and" asks tenten

"you know, as couples" says neji as if it isn't the most obvious thing in the world

"ooh" was all what tenten could say

"so here's the plan... " and ino tells them the plan

"girls i am not in it" says neji

"me too" says naruto

"me three" says shikamaru and the boys leave the washroom

"uh that idiots we don't need them" says ino

"yeah" says the other two

* * *

authors note: so guys thats chapter 1, hope you enjoyed it. and pls Review


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter - 2**

**locked up**

**Next day [in school [ {chemistry lab} ]**

"i can't waste my energy on something useless as this, i'll give you money as much as you want and you do it " says sasuke to sakura [they both are partners in chemistry project {as if you dont know} ]

"i am not a money freak , so if you are not gonna do it then i am also not doing it and stop acting like a girl" says sakura

"but of course if you dont do it then you are gonna loose your grade but me i can sort everything with some money" [he is a millionaire after all]

_inner sakura: oh my god_

then sakura starts doing the project and suddenly the liquid starts bubbling "sasuke is this suppose to be happening"asks sakura with a worried look

"oh,no" says sasuke then...

DOOM

* * *

**In principals office**

"sasuke and sakura look at what you have done you exploded the chemistry lab, you both are irresponsible and non-coperative, you both are gonna stay and clean the chemistry lab today" says there principal

_inner sakura : oh, no i'll have to stay alone in the school, sasuke can sort_ _everything with some money, he'll surely give an amount of money and get out of this mess, i am scared of staying alone"_

after sasuke saw sakura's worried expression he just stayed quiet and didn't say a word

"ok now you both may go to your class"

"ye-yes mam"says sakura

"..."

"this day is turning out to be great" says tsunade as she smiles wickedly

* * *

**On the way back to class**

"sakura" sasuke starts a conversation "is this your first time getting detention"

"yeah" says sakura with a worried tone

"why are you worried?"

"sasuke... are you going to.."

"nope"

"huh, really, why?" says sakura surprised

"N-O-Y-B"

"hmm"

* * *

**After school**

"every thing is because of you" say sakura

"no, every thing is because of you"

"at least we finished cleaning"

then sakura and sasuke goes to the school store room to return the mops and the buckets and then...

"sakura , did you close the door"

"no, why"

"well, you see THE DOOR IS CLOSED"

"WHAT, b-but" she starts crying

even though sasuke couldn't see her cry he could feel her tears fall on his face "sakura why are you crying"

"h%$%^YF^# "

"WHAT"

"h%$%^YF^# "

"would you stop crying and say it properly"

"..."

* * *

**After an hour [when sakura had stopped crying]**

"so now tell me why were you crying" asks sasuke

"N-O-Y-B"

"hmm"

and so they waited until someone realises that they have gone

* * *

**After 3 hours [oh my god]**

"uh, i give up i don't think they are going to come" says sasuke

"i know, why don't you call your friend's?"

"no"

"why"

"they must in the bar right now"

"and"

"they are drunk , stupid" [i mean like what do people normally do in a bar] "why don't you call your friends"

"no mobile"

"oooh"

"i'll give mine" says sasuke as he searches for it and... "oh, no"

"let me guess, you forgot"

"..."

* * *

**At night**

"i can't take it anymore, i have to sleep, i am feeling sleepy"

"why don't you just sleep?"

"when you are here , no way"

"its not like i can do anything to you"

"how can i trust"

"umm, thats a good question, I CAN'T SEE YOU IN THE DARK"

"umm, well you do have a point of view okay then , good night sasuke"

sakura kneel's down to sasuke's shoulders and sleep

"wait i didn't say you can sleep on my shoulder , huh , never mind"

* * *

**Next day morning**

"you two, we have been searching for both of you yesterday, and you both were sleeping" says a teacher

and soo sasuke and sakura gets out of the room

* * *

hope you enjoyed,

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter - 3**

**plan A 'will it work?'**

**The next day**

"ino, is everything ready , do you think the plan will work?" asks tenten

"of course , ok now tenten you only have to give the bag to sakura and ask her to give it to sasuke and thats it . you hide and see what happens" says ino

"sakura is on her way , come on tenten quick" says hinata

"uh, hey sakura" says tenten as she smiles shyly

"hey tenten"

"sakura would you mind giving this to sasuke" says tenten as she gives a bag to sakura

sakura looks at the bag and asks "what are these?"

"chocolates"

"chocolates?"

"umm, well you see... i- i like sasuke" says tenten as fast as she could [ well thats the first thing that came to her mind i mean why else would she give sasuke uhiha some chocolate when she already has neji hyuga]

"oh , i see. but what about neji?"

"he is a stupid, jerk" _tenten's thougts : sorry neji_

"oh , if thats the case then its ok" says sakura. "but why dont you give it to him by yourself"

"umm, well i am scared and besides if he knew he might tell neji. and don't tell sasuke thats its from me . bye" says tenten as she runs away as fast as she could

"bye" says sakura in a very sad sound she was very dissappointed of her friend [she actually belived that tenten dosen't like neji]

"good job tenten you are the best actress ever" says ino

"i think so too" says hinata

"thaks" says tenten

"umm, tenten what is in the other bag that you are holding?" asks hinata

"oh, those are some dress i bought from the same store as the chocolates" says tenten

"oh i see" says hinata

"say, why dont you see how you look in those dresses at my home?"asks ino

"thats a great idea , come on lets go" says tenten...

**mean while...**

" i can give it to him tommorow its going to rain now" says sakura to her self as she runs to the way to her home

on the way she see's sasuke and remembers the bag she was just holding

"sasuke . sasuke wait up" shouts sakura

"hmm" was all what he said as he stood and was looking at her

"here take this its from ten, i mean a fan" says sakura as she gives him the bag and runs away as fast as she could

sasuke looks into the bag and ...

**ino's home**

"tenten take out the dresses fast i wanna see them" says ino

"ok , ok"

"tenten looks into the bag and...

"OH NOO" shout tenten

"tenten what happened" says ino as she and hinata rushes into the room and finds tenten crying

"what happened " asks hinata

"i gave sakura the wrong bag " replies tenten

"you mean ..." says hinata

"yes" answers tenten

"OH NOOOOO" shouts ino and accompanies tenten in crying . and due to the shock hinata faints.

on the way home " oh no its raining" says sakura as she runs in the rain "i must find a shelter " well she dosen't find any but reaches home safely

**Next day**

'ACHOO' " oh my i am sick, well i won't go to school today" says sakura to her self while lying on the bed

**In school**

"hey where is sakura" asks ino

"she will not come , she's not well" says hinata

"oh i see"

"and where is tenten"

"she will not come"

"why "

"she's scared that sakura is gonna kill her about that bag incident"

"oh i see"

"i am gonna visit sakura today, what about you hinata"

"of course i will"

"and the boys will come too" says a mysterious sound [quiet familier though]

"TENTEN" shouts hinata and ino "i thought you won't come"

"well sakura said me that she wouldn't come and besides she dosen't know that i asked her to give sasuke my new clothes"

"but why do you want the boys to come " asks ino

"well... you see among the boys is sasuke. we all go to gather and say some excuses and leave so sasuke and sakura can be alone" explains tenten

"oh my god, thats a brilliant idea tenten" says ino [and so they made another interesting idea, lets see how it works out]

* * *

pls R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter - 4**

**plan B 'a great failure'**

"neji"

"yes tenten" says neji

"me and the others are going to sakura's home can you guys come too"

"yeah , but why?"

"umm, you see its a new plan , and one more thing"

"what"

"dont forget to bring sasuke along too"

"why?"

"bye"

"wait you didn't answer my question , whatever"

* * *

**In shikamaru's home**

"shikamaru, did ino tell you anything about going to sakura's home"

"yes"

"and you naruto"

"yes"

"so did you say anything to sasuke?" asks neji

"yeah" says naruto

"what did he say?" asks neji worridely

"he said ..." says naruto "what's with that worried expression of yours"

"tenten would kill if i didn't do as she said" answers neji

"ooh i see , sasuke said..." says naruto

* * *

the friend along with 'sasuke' goes to sakura's home

"here we are " says tenten as she rings the door bell

"umm coming" says a sound from inside the house and then 'clash, bam, boom, blop, crack' "ouch, that hurts"

"sakura" says a worried tone of hinata from outside

"sakura are you alright" asks tenten

"yes, i think so" answers sakura and she opens the door "what are you doing here?" asks sakura as she see's 'sasuke'

"thats a good question, what am i doing here ?"

" 'ehe he he' come on lets get in" says ino and she pushes everyone in

" oh my god " says ino "what is this mess"

"well thats what happenes when you fall from the stairs" says sakura

"you fell from the stairs?" asks tenten

"yup" answers sakura

"how?" asks tenten

"you can say its a banana fall" says sakura as she shows them a banana peal

"oh"

* * *

the friends stayed there for an hour talking and laughing...

"sakura" says ino "me and hinata have some works to do right hinata, so we are going"

"umm, ok"says sakura

" i'll give them a ride" says shikamaru

"if hinata's leaving then i am leaving too" says naruto as he gets up

"ok then bye"

"bye"

* * *

after an hour or two...

"sakura me and neji will be going now" says tenten

"uh , ok" says sakura

"bye" says tenten and neji

"bye" says sakura

* * *

there was an awkward silence between sasuke and sakura when suddenly sasuke stand's up and says "good bye"

"..."

sasuke turns and looks at sakura who was asleep . [he had to admit she looked adorable when she was asleep] sasuke carried her to her room . and then he leaves the house.

* * *

**The next day**

"what am i doing in the bed and where is sasuke" she looks at the clock its was six "its six?" she then opens the window and then "ITS MORNING,oh my , i'll be late for school , sakura rushes to the bathroom takes a wash, gets ready , eat's her breakfast and by that time it was seven thirty she rushed to the room living room and looked at the key hole but didn't find the key she searched for it all over the house but didn't find it so she starts crying and then miracelously the door starts to opening

"AAAAAAAAAAAH" scream's sakura "theif , thief "

"shut up, its only me" says sasuke from the oter side of the door "and were you crying?"

"SASUKE" shouts sakura "what are you doing with my key"

"oh, this you can have it, here" says sasuke as he gives her the key "if you don't run you'll be late for school"

"why should you care?" says sakura as she stands up and move towards the door "its not like you are going to be late"

"..."

* * *

sakura locks the door and starts walking towards the school while sasuke follow's her

"sakura, can i ask you something" asks sasuke

"yes"

"would you mind telling me who that fan girl of day before was"

"thats a secret"

"i knew it weren't you the one who did that to me"

"did what"

"uh , i guess you dont know, well the bag you gave me yesterday had some girls cloths in them"

"WHAT?" said sakura she couldn't believe what she just heard,

inner sakura : who would ever give girl's cloth to uchiha sasuke

* * *

**In school**

"sakura what happened yesterday" asked ino

"what do you mean?" asked sakura

"eh, he,he no-no-nothing, absolutely nothing" says ino

"hi" says tenten

"oh, hey tenten" says sakura

"tenten did you by mistake give..." says sakura but she was cut of by tenten

"yeah i gave him my new clothes" says tenten

"thats fine. he didn't do anything about it anyway" says sakura 


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter - 5**

**a new boy in school**

**In school**

"sakura, sakura" shouts a sound from behind

"huh , ino" says sakura

"come look"

"look what?"

" a new boy in school, oh my god he is soo cute and dreamy" says ino as she keeps on panting

"a new..." says sakura but ino pulls her towards the school gate where tenten and hinata were standing

"look over there" says ino to sakura as she points a finger to a cute looking guy

sakura looks and when she just looks at the boy sakura faints

"huh, SAKURA"saya ino as hinata runs to call the nurse

and then the bell rings...

all childrens goes to the class

classes continues...

* * *

**In cafeteria**

" hinata how's sakura? " asks a worried ino

"she's fine no worries"

"why did she faint?" asks tenten

"she still has a very high fever"

"i want to see her" says ino

"me too" says tenten

"fine lets go" says ino

"i'll come too" says hinata

and the three friends goes to see sakura

* * *

**In the clinic**

"sakura " shouts ino as she goes and hugs her "are you alright"

"yeah" says sakura with a bright face

"why are you so happy" asks tenten

"oh, i met an old friend of mine" replies sakura

"really , who?" asks ino

"the new boy" says sakura

"what? ,he is your friend" says hinata

"yeah" says sakura

"he is not your boyfriend is he?" asks ino

"nope" says sakura

"huh, that's good" says ino, tenten and hinata

"anyway i am going home early today so can you tell that to sasuke" says sakura

"okay, but why" asks the girls

"we are going home togather" anwsers sakura

"oooh... wait , wait , WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY" says ino

"i am going home with sasuke" says sakura

"you didn't say that to us untill now" says tenten

"oh, sorry" says sakura

"are you guys dating" asks hinata curiously

"nope" says sakura

"sakura , do you like sasuke" asks a curious ino

"i don't know , whenever our eye's meets i get those feelings i don't know how to express it" says sakura as hinata smiles

"thats our sakura at last you are growing up" says ino as she hugs her

"yeah, i am very proud of you sakura" says tenten as she hugs her from the other side

while the girl's were talking about this someone mysterious person was listening...

* * *

**Next day morning [in school]**

sakura was in her way to school when she saw some one lying on the ground and the person was"huh, ren what happened to you arm and you face and whats all this injuries" asks sakura all worried tears almost flowing down her eye's

"huh , nothing" says ren [ sakura's old friend- the new boy]

"no it must be something" says sakura when "sakura" shouts a girl from behind . it was tenten " what are doing near the main gate?" asks tenten and then she looks at the boy who was on the ground all beaten up "oh, my what happened" says tenten as she kneels down to see more clearly

"ren tell me please who did this to you" asks sakura as tears started flowing down her eyes

"sa-s-uke" says ren as he faint's

"WHAT" says sakura and tenten shocked 


End file.
